New Experiences
by LemonLoverXLV
Summary: Summary: It all start with a question, and the answer was a life changing experience. Harem/ Loli/ Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Satoko and Rika

Keiichi wiped the sweat from his brow. It was another hot summer day in

Hinamizawa and keiichi was stuck in school. He wore his usual school uniform, white shirt and black pants. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Damn, the day is too beautiful too be stuck inside." he sighed.

"It's okay Kei-kun, you can help me treasure hunt after school! Maybe we'll find cuter things than last time! I'm gonna take them home with me." Rena cooed.

Keiichi laughed "Rena-chan you think everything is cute."

Rena pouted; she didn't like it when Keiichi laughed at her. He put his arms around her "I'm sorry Rena-chan." he chuckled "I didn't think it would bother you that much."

Rena squeezed Keiichi "Keiichi-kun! You're so cute when you're apologizing for something bad you did!" she swung him around.

"Rena-chan, it wasn't bad!" he said, getting dizzy.

Rena squeezed him closer. Keiichi felt her soft breasts pressing against his chest. Keiichi felt his member stiffening; he prayed to Oyoshiro-sama that Rena wouldn't notice. Rena stopped spinning and dropped keiichi. As keiichi tried to catch his breath, he noticed Rena was blushing bright red, staring at the floor.

He knew she noticed "Rena-chan...I'm sorry about that..." he said, not looking in her eyes.

Rena laughed awkwardly "It's fine...it's only natural..."

"Aww! Keiichi kun wants to bone Rena-chan!" Mion teased.

"Shut up Mi-chan!" Keiichi shouted.

"What does "bone" mean?" Rika asked.

Mion's face lit up when she asked this. She forgot that Rika and Satoko were still innocent "Why don't you ask Keiichi. He'll be happy to tell you." she said slyly. Shion simply watched in amusement. Keiichi glared at her. Mion loved to mess with Keiichi; it was something that got her off.

"Mi! Keiichi after school you can explain it to Satoko and I." Rika smiled.

Mion laughed

"Well...it's not something I can really explain.." keiichi stuttered. "It's kind of an action."

"So demonstrate for us. What's the big deal?" Satoko said.

Rena was getting redder by the second as she heard this going on.

"...well, it kind of takes more than one person to do.." Keiichi tried to explain.

"More than one person? You can't do it by yourself?" Rika asked innocently.

"Of course you can." Mion laughed "He does it by himself every night."

Keiichi sighed.

"How bout this. If you win today's game, you don't need to tell them." Mion challenged.

"You're on Sonozaki!"

Keiichi got to Satoko and Rika's house. Satoko put on some tea, and they all sat down in the main room. Keiichi couldn't believe how badly he lost. He didn't win any of the 10 rounds of the games they played. A simple game of tag and he couldn't win. He sighed.

"Now tell us Keiichi, what does Bone mean" Rika asked.

"Well...it's.."

"It's what?" Satoko asked

Keiichi took a deep breath "It's another word for sex..." There was a long pause.

"Um...what's sex?" They two girls asked.

Keiichi didn't know how to say it "Sex is..."

He paused "Come on! Tell us already!" Satoko demanded.

Keiichi's head was spinning " Sex is where a man and a woman...well..."

"Go on." Rika said.

"It's where a man puts his penis into a woman's vagina..." Their faces were bright red.

"...Why would they do that?" Rika asked.

"Yeah...what's the point?" Satoko added.

Keiichi couldn't wait for this conversation to be over. This was more awkward than when his parents had the talk with him.

"Well, it feels good...that's why..." At this point he was saying whatever came into his mind.

There was a long silence in the room, the tea whistled. Satoko went to pour it.

She brought out a cup for everyone. Keiichi stood up

"Well...I think, since I'm done here, I should go..."

Satoko and Rika looked at each other; both were red in the face and smiled.

Keiichi wondered what they were thinking. Rika whispered in Satoko's ear. She nodded.

"Keiichi." Rika said "Before you leave, we want you to..."

Keiichi knew this couldn't end well "We want you to show us first-hand what sex is." Satoko finished.

Keiichi couldn't believe what they were asking him. He had fantasized about doing it with them in the past, but he never thought he would actually do it.

He just stood there "A-are you sure?" he asked.

The girls nodded their heads. Keiichi walked over to them. He put his hand on their thighs.

"This...should feel good." He said.

He slid his hand up their skirts and into their panties. They both jumped. He touched their bald slits, his member was rock hard.

He began to rub Satoko and Rika's slits. They started to moan. The faster he rubbed, the wetter they got. The girls started thrusting their pelvises onto his fingers. They were in pure bliss "Keiichi...I feel something happening..." Rika panted.

"Please...rub faster..." Satoko begged.

Keiichi did as he was told and rubbed faster. The girls curled their toes, and squeezed keiichi's hand between their thighs. Their juices were pouring out into Keiichi's palm. Keiichi couldn't take it anymore; he lunged forward and kissed Rika's soft lips. She didn't fight when his tongue slipped into her mouth; he then did the same to Satoko.

The girls were breathless "What...was...that feeling?" Satoko asked.

Keiichi laughed "Satoko, Rika, congratulations. You've experienced your first orgasm.

The girls were trying to catch their breaths. "Hey, do you wanna feel something even better?" He asked.

The girls nodded. Keiichi stripped every last piece of clothing off of them. He pinched each of their nipples on their developing chests. They moaned with every pinch. He licked Satoko's right nipple, then he began sucking. Satoko moaned

"Keiichi." she began rubbing her thighs together "I feel something down there again."

Keiichi giggled and sucked Rika's left nipple. Rika moaned louder than Satoko.

"Okay, here's what I was talking about." he said as he kissed Satoko's lips, then he kissed her stomach, and kissed her wet pussy. He then began licking.

Satoko gasped "Oh keiichi! Don't stop!" He pushed his tongue into her tight hole. Satoko's back arched, she curled her toes tightly. She immediately cummed in his face, and fell to the floor. Rika pulled Keiichi's arm "Now do me!"

Keiichi sucked her nipple " Calm down, I'd never forget you...but." he paused.

"But what?" Rika pouted.

"I want Satoko to help me." He grinned.

"What do you mean "help"...do you want me to... Lick her..."

Keiichi nodded. Satoko thought for a minute, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to.

"Come on Satoko, she's your best friend, I'm sure she'd do the same for you."

Satoko looked into Rika's eyes. Her eyes were full of desire, the desire for her body to be touched. Satoko couldn't deny her pleasure. "Okay...I'll do it."

Satoko crawled next to Keiichi. Keiichi began licking Rika's clit, while Satoko focused on her entrance. Rika felt her orgasm nearing. Keiichi put Satoko and Rika in 69 position, and watched them lick each other. Keiichi pulled his penis out and started to jerk off. He couldn't help himself; one of his biggest fantasies was coming true in front of his eyes. As he watched Satoko and Rika cum, he reached his climax as well. His climax shot on both of them. Satoko rolled over and felt the white, sticky substance "Keiichi...what is this stuff?"

"That's my cum..." he said "It comes out when a man gets excited enough." He was still shocked that all of this could come from Rena squeezing him.

"You're not done Kei-kun." Rika said.

"Yeah, you still need to have sex with us." Satoko agreed.

Keiichi couldn't believe they still wanted to do more "Of course." his face lit up.

He tried to decide who to pick to fuck first; he thought they were equally cute, so he had a hard time.

"Um...who wants to go first...?" Keiichi asked.

"Rika can go first." Satoko said "I want to see how it's done first."

Keiichi kissed Rika's lips and laid her on her back. He spread her legs and positioned himself.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rika smiled and nodded. Keiichi pushed his hard member into Rika's tight entrance. Rika gasped, she had never felt anything this amazing before. Keiichi felt very big inside of her, she almost came when he entered her. He began to thrust in her, Rika was in heaven, and she knew she was going to climax at any second.

Satoko was watching in astonishment. She began fingering herself; she loved the sight of two of her closest friends having sex. Rika was screaming Keiichi's name, her back arched and her juices poured out.

Keiichi pulled out of Rika "I'm sorry." she panted

"For what?"

"I finished before you did." Rika looked upset.

"It's fine, besides, I need to show Satoko a good time too." He smiled.

He pinched Satoko's nipples, Satoko moaned. He touched her wet pussy "Wow, you're really ready for this." Keiichi laughed.

"Shut up!" Satoko spat.

Keiichi laughed and pushed inside her. Satoko was just as tight as Rika. Keiichi played with her developing breast. Satoko felt herself nearing climax only after a few thrusts, keiichi felt the same sensation. After a few more pushes, keiichi and Satoko came.

The three got dressed, and keiichi was about to head home.

"Thank you keiichi, we really enjoyed your lesson." the two girls giggled.

"No problem." Keiichi smiled at them.

"You need to promise we'll do this again, I wanna learn more." Satoko demanded.

"Of course we will Satoko- chan."

Keiichi kissed both girls "See you tomorrow."

And with one final wave, Keiichi walked home.

R&R

~Fappy Day~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mion

Keiichi walked under the moonlight sky. He wore a satisfied smile on his face.

His punishment turned out to be one of the best experiences he had in his entire life. As he replayed the day's events in his head countless times, he walked up to his door. He walked in his house, everything was dark.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out.

He took off his shoes and left them by the door. He walked into the living room, still wondering where everyone was. He walked into the kitchen. He figured that they were out for the night. He boiled a cup of ramen and sat at the table. As he was about to eat, someone grabbed him by the neck. He was caught in a choke hold. He tried to pry the assailant's arms off of his neck, but to no avail. As he tried to jerk his way out of it, the assailant laughed. This was a distinct laugh, a cocky and arrogant laugh. This laugh belonged to none other than Mion Sonozaki.

"Mi-chan! What the hell are you doing here! You scared me half to death!"

Keiichi screamed as he tried to catch his breath.

Mion just chuckled " Calm down, I've been here for a while. I came here to see if you skipped out on your punishment game and ran into your parents. They invited me in and told me to tell you they'd be gone for a three weeks."

Keiichi sighed, he hated it when his parents left him alone, and all he knew how to make was ramen noodles. He was afraid he would starve.

"And why are you still here?" he asked.

"Well...I decided to stay here and keep you company! I already called my parents; they think I'm at Rena's house. They would kill me if they knew I was at a boy's house, so try to keep your hands off me." She winked.

Keiichi sighed "Please, even if you have huge breasts I wouldn't..." Keiichi stopped when he realized what he had just said. He closed his eyes, waiting to be struck by her. He heard her laugh. He opened his eyes.

She grabbed her chest and winked at him "I guess they are pretty big, aren't they?"

After keiichi and Mion ate, they sat in the living room watching some game show.

"Oi, Kei-kun I'm bored, let's do something!" Mion demanded.

"It's 20:00, it's not like we can do any club activities."

Mion smiled a devilish grin. She took out a deck of cards "I think we can."

Keiichi jumped "No! I'm not playing that rigged card game!"

"It's okay, it's a new deck." she pointed out.

Keiichi relaxed

"The game is simple, go fish. Whoever wins gets to make the loser do whatever they want, no matter what it is."

Keiichi was both nervous and excited. There were so many things he wanted to make Mion do...but he also knew that there were many things Mion would want to make him do.

"Okay, I'm in."

Mion dealt the cards.

The two played for about thirty minutes. To Keiichi's surprise, he won. He jumped and cheered "Well Mion, looks like I win."

Mion growled "Double or nothing!"

Keiichi nodded "Victory will only taste sweeter a second time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure. I won't let you beat me again." she dealt the cards again.

They played for the same amount of times, the result being the same. Keiichi beat Mion once more. Mion was devastated "So? What do you want me to do?"

Keiichi smirked "Follow me." he said.

Mion got up and walked with him upstairs. He led her into the bathroom.

"Um...Kei-kun, why are we in here?" Mion's voice shook.

Keiichi adopted her devilish smile "We're gonna bathe together."

Mion blushed bright red "But..."

"You said the winner gets to make the loser do whatever he wants right? Well you lost twice, so this is only the first thing I have in mind." He laughed deviously.

Mion removed every last article of clothing on her body as did keiichi.

Keiichi's member stood erect, Mion blushed and covered her large, supple breasts. "Keiichi, please stop looking at me like that."

Keiichi laughed and turned the water on. The tub filled up and the two got in.

Keiichi couldn't take his eyes off of Mion's luscious body, not that he actually tried.

"...well...okay this is the first thing...what do you want now...?" Mion asked.

Keiichi thought for a while. When the idea came to him, he looked at Mion with the same grin. Mion winced.

"Step out of the tub and sit on the shower stool."

Mion did as she was told, still covering up "Now what?"

"Masturbate." Keiichi said.

Mion was shocked "...but..Kei-kun, it's embarrassing..."

"You made the rules Mion, now you need to follow them."

Mion sighed. She lowered her arms, fully exposing her breasts to keiichi. She then spread her legs. She slid one finger down her slit slowly. She started to rub faster. Keiichi heard her moans clearly.

"Wow Mi-chan. You're pretty good at that, you must do it a lot." Keiichi smirked.

Mion blushed "Shut up."

Mion was very excited. She had often had fantasies about keiichi, but she never imagined she's be masturbating in front of him.

Mion's toes curled tightly, her eyes shut, and her breathing became heavier. She started rubbing her clit more violently "Keiichi!" she screamed through pants

"I'm about to cum!" She rubbed faster. Keiichi got out of the bathtub and pulled Mion's hand away from her pussy.

"Keiichi! Why..." Mion was cut short as Keiichi put his hand on Mion's sensitive area. Mion breathed sharply. He started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Kei-kun! This feels so much better than when I do it by myself!" She was nearing her climax once more. Keiichi stopped rubbing her. He placed his member directly at the entrance of her very wet entrance. He pushed in with great force. As soon as he went in, Mion had her orgasm. Keiichi kept vigorously pushing in and out of her. Mion screamed his name into the night with every push. Keiichi and Mion felt themselves nearing climax. Keiichi got as rough and hard as he could. Mion grasped on to him until finally, they released. Keiichi rolled over beside Mion, both panting. They were catching their breaths after the intense experience. Keiichi kissed Mion's lips. They went into Keiichi's room, still not slither after the events of the night.

"Hey Keiichi, let's skip school tomorrow, I think we can play some more "Games".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rena

The next morning, Rena waited for Keiichi to come out. She expected him to be late, but she had no idea he wouldn't come at all. She walked to the bridge alone. 'I can't believe Kei-kun didn't come, I hope he's not sick. Oh well, at least I get to walk with Mi-Chan and Shi-Chan to school.' Rena smiled and walked to the bridge. She only saw one of the twins waiting for her.

"Well good morning Rena-chan." Shion smiled.

Rena couldn't believe it, Mion was absent too "Shi-chan, where's Mi-Chan?"

Shion wore a devilish smirk "Shouldn't you know, she called last night saying she was at your house."

"She did? Why would she say that?" Rena started to worry about her friend. She knew Mion was the type to get into trouble.

"Where's kei-chan?" She asked as they began to walk.

Rena shook her head "I waited outside his door, but he didn't come." she looked down to the ground. She enjoyed walking to school with keiichi more than anything.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Shion asked, still wearing the devilish smirk.

"No...why would I?"

Shion laughed "Think. Onee-chan lied about where she was last night, and She and

Kei-chan are both absent today. Perhaps they're having a wonderful day of lust filled passion like I used to have with Satoshi, oh how I miss those days."

Rena stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to believe that Mion would do that with Keiichi.

Shion noticed that Rena had stopped "What's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?" She walked over to her in genuine concern for her friend. "Listen, if me talking about what I used to do with Satoshi makes you this uncomfortable, then

I won't do it." She put her hand on Rena's shoulder.

Rena gave a half smile "No, it wasn't that. It's...it's nothing." She continued walking.

'Wow, she's got it bad for Keiichi, how cute.' Shion thought.

Rena walked into the classroom. Before she could lift her head up, a tub of water fell on her head.

She then heard the obnoxious laughter of a certain blonde girl.

"Wow Keiichi, I would think by now you would see this com..." Satoko stopped short.

Rena lifted the tub over her head.

"Oh no! Rena I'm so sorry!"

Rika got Rena a towel to dry her off. Rena took the towel and went to her seat.

Shion walked in the classroom. She noticed Rena Toweling off in her seat.

"Satoko, that wouldn't happen to be your fault, would it?"

"I didn't mean it. I really hope she doesn't hate me for this." Satoko pouted.

Rika rubbed her head "Rena-chan never hates anyone. She doesn't hate you Satoko-chan."

Shion smiled "Rena-chan is just going through something right now. She'll be fine."

"I told you Satoko-chan." Rika kissed Satoko's lips passionately. Satoko's tongue begged for entrance into Rika's mouth, Rika happily invited it in. Satoko and Rika's tongues danced in each other's mouths. They finally broke the kiss to catch their breath.

Shion stared in awe at the two "Um...Wow...so, you two are dating now?"

Rika nodded as she held Satoko's hand.

"I never guessed you two would become lesbians, though it is cute to see you two together." She smiled.

"We're not lesbians." Satoko said.

"Mii, we still like boys, we just like each other too." Rika added.

Chie sensei walked through the door and everyone sat down.

The entire class, Rena's thoughts were focused on Keiichi and Mion. She didn't want to believe that Mion was doing the one thing she always wanted to do with Keiichi. The more Rena thought about the two of them, the more aroused she became.

Rena blushed bright red. She rubbed her thighs together. She knew she must be soaking wet by now. She slid her hand down her thigh and to the rim of her skirt. Just as she was about the slide her hand in, she noticed Chie Sensei sensei standing next to her.

"Rena-San, are you okay?" Chie sensei asked.

Rena was relieved that she noticed Chie before she stuck her hand in her skirt

"Yes...I'm just feeling a little light headed."

Chie looked concerned "If you're not feeling well, than go home Ryuugu-San."

Rena nodded and stood up.

She walked out of the classroom and the school building.

"That was close, I don't know what I would have done if Chie Sensei caught me playing with myself during class."

Rena kept thinking of Keiichi and Mion. She knew she had to see for herself. She ran to Keiichi's house.

The door was unlocked and she saw two pairs of shoes by the entrance. She took

off her shoes and walked up the stairs. She heard noises coming from down the hallway. She looked into Keiichi's room.

"Harder keiichi! I think I'm about to cum again!"

Rena couldn't believe it. She saw Keiichi and Mion completely naked and having sex on his futon.

Rena couldn't take it anymore; she slid her panties down and started rubbing her wet pussy.

Though she just started, Rena already felt herself on the brink of orgasm. She could hear from Mion's moans that she wasn't far either.

She saw Keiichi suck on one of Mion's nipples while he rubbed the other breast.

As Mion screamed in orgasm, Rena had hers. Rena was so taken by it, she lost her balance and fell forward, moving the slide door all the way open. When she looked up, and saw both Mion and Keiichi staring back at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She pulled her hand from between her thighs; her fingers were dripping with her juices.

Mion smirked "Wow Rena-chan, I didn't think you were the type to peep at others."

Rena stood up "I...I'm not, I was just...I was just.."

"And masturbating to your friends having sex, I never thought you were that dirty Rena." Keiichi teased.

Rena blushed "I'm not dirty, I just...I just came to check on you."

Keiichi walked over to Rena. He stuck his hand between her thighs. He rubbed her soaking wet pussy. Rena moan, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

Keiichi laughed "You must really want it bad, you just came and you're still horny."

"Keiichi...please...stop teasing me." Rena said between moans.

Mion sat next to Keiichi. She put her hand up Rena's shirt and massaged her breast. Rena's shut her eyes tightly. Mion pinched each of Rena's nipples while

Keiichi continued to finger her. Rena gasped as she had her second orgasm. Her open mouth was met with Mion's. Mion's tongue penetrated Rena's mouth. Mion finally broke the kiss "I've always wanted to kiss those beautiful lips of yours Rena-chan."

Keiichi was shocked, so many of his fantasies were coming true.

"Kei-chan" Rena pleaded "Please, do to me what you were doing to Mi-chan."

Keiichi smirked "Of course Rena-chan, I'd love to."

Keiichi and Mion undressed the redheaded girl. Mion and Keiichi laid Rena on her back. Mion licked Rena's clit while Keiichi focused on her nipples.

Rena was in pure bliss. Mion was fingering herself while she licked Rena.

Mion stopped after a while, earning a whine from Rena.

"Don't worry Rena, Keiichi's gonna take my place."

She looks at Keiichi. He was hard as a rock. Rena was overflowing. Keiichi stuck his member into Rena. She cried out his name. With every thrust, Rena felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Mion couldn't take watching anymore. She positioned her pussy over Rena's mouth. Rena gladly licked. Mion moaned. Rena's tongue was moving like a snake into Mion's entrance.

With only a few more licks and thrusts, they all came in unison. Mion fell backwards, while keiichi rolled on his side. He kissed Rena's lips "How was it?"

He asked.

Rena was trying to catch her breath "Amazing."

As soon as she spoke those words, the three passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shion

After school let out, Shion walked with Satoko and Rika. She watched as the two walked hand in hand "So what made you two all lovey dovey after one day?"

The two smiled "Keiichi told us what sex was yesterday. After his lesson, we discovered that two girls can do it too!" Rika chimed.

*Flashback*

Keiichi walked out the door and down the dirt road. Satoko closed the door "That was just too amazing."

Rika nodded her head in agreement "I also liked it when you licked me Satoko-chan."

Satoko blushed "I liked it when you did it to me too."

Rika walked towards Satoko, brushed her hand across her cheek, and kissed her lips.

When she pulled back, they were both wearing the same bright red blush across their faces.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Satoko smiled.

"Hey, if a boy and a girl can have sex, do you think two girls could?" Rika asked.

"Hmm" Satoko thought "I think so. Remember how Keiichi used his fingers to rub our vaginas? Well, if we press them against each other with enough force, it should feel just as good, if not better."

Rika immediately started to undress.

They both lay down on their futons as the blue light of the moon shown in their house.

"Okay Rika, put your legs inbetween mine until out pussies touch." Satoko instructed.

Rika did as she was told. As their slits touched, they could feel how wet they were.

"Now what?" Rika asked.

"Now push, and keep pushing." Satoko and Rika grinder their slits against each other. They cried out in blissful passion.

"Satoko! This is amazing!" Rika cried out.

Their bodies arched and moved in a synchronized motion. Each was feeling the loving embrace of the other. Rika grabbed one of Satoko's legs "Satoko! I'm about to cum!"

Satoko did the same to Rika "Me too."

They grinder harder and faster, until they both cried out in an explosive orgasm.

*Flashback end*

Shion was speechless "...You two actually did that?"

Satoko and Rika nodded their heads.

Shion couldn't believe people as innocent looking as them could actually do something so kinky.

"Wait! Did you say Keiichi did sexual acts with you two!"

Satoko and Rika again nodded their heads.

"Mii, it felt really good." Rika balled her fists. She couldn't believe Keiichi did something so dirty to Satoko who was like her little sister.

"Is something wrong Shi-chan" Satoko asked.

"How dare that bastard do something like that to Satoko-chan." She gritted her teeth.

Shion ran off to her house. She swore she would kill Keiichi the next day.

She slowed down her pace. She wanted to take a moment and collect herself. She looked ahead and saw a figure that looked like Keiichi.

Her rage overtook her once more. She ran towards the figure "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

As she saw what she thought to be the brown haired boy. As she got closer to him with her fists raised, The boy flinched. She stopped as she saw the boy clearly.

As the boy dropped his guard, she saw the boy's blonde hair.

"Shion-chan. Are you okay?" The blonde boy asked.

"...I can't believe it..." she trembled. "Satoshi...kun"

"It's nice to see you again Shion-chan." He smiled warmly at her.

Tears began to fill her emerald eyes "I thought you were in a coma...even doctor

Ire didn't think you would come out of it."

"Of course I did. All that time that I was stuck inside of my own dreams, I only thought of you. I missed you so much. I..."

Satoshi's sentence was cut short as Shion shortened the distance between her lips, and his.

They engaged in a passionate kiss as the setting sun's orange glow shown upon them.

"Onii-nii!"

The two separated when they heard a familiar high pitched voice.

Satoko ran and embraced her older brother whom she had missed for so long.

Satoko had waited patiently for the moment that they would be reunited. Rika almost spilled tears of joy from her deep blue eyes.

Satoko cooked a big meal celebrating the return of her older brother.

"Satoko, this all looks amazing." Satoshi patted her head.

"I'm so glad you think so. I've been working really hard to take care of myself." Satoko looked into his eyes. Satoshi noticed the life in her eyes, life that he missed seeing.

"You've matured so much Satoko."

They ate dinner together, the four of them. They laughed more than they had in a while. Shion didn't say a word to Satoshi. Her eyes signaled everything to him.

He knew exactly what she wanted from him. He smiled at his neon green haired lover.

Rika caught on to this quickly. She smiled "Would you like us to leave you two alone? We'd be more than happy to step out for a while."

Shion and Satoshi blushed "What ever could you be talking about? We didn't say anything." Shion laughed, trying to play it off.

"Come on. You two are pretty much undressing each other with your eyes. I think a moment alone is what your bodies are begging for." Satoshi and Shion were dumbfounded by what she said "We know where we can stay for the night. You two enjoy yourself."

Rika and Satoko walked out the front door.

"...wow...she really has matured a lot..." Satoshi commented.

He looked at Shion, still blushing from how Satoko could pick up on the lust in her eyes.

Satoshi placed his index finger on her chin, and kissed her lips once more. The sensation of their lips pressed together was one that Shion had missed for a long while. Satoshi placed his hand on her thigh. Shion could feel herself getting more aroused. He laid her on her back, their lips still in full press. He slid his hand up her skirt. Shion closed her eyes tightly. He lightly touched the front of her panties; he could feel they were extremely wet. He pressed her clit harder earning a sharp breath from Shion. He began to rub her through her panties.

"Oh...Satoshi-kun!" Shion moaned.

With one more rub of her sex, Shion's knees came together, Satoshi's hand still pressed to her sex by the force of her thighs.

Shion began to settle down from her orgasm. She was a little embarrassed that she would cum that easily.

"...I'm sorry..." Shion said.

"No need to apologize. We're only just getting started." He smiled.

He removed every last piece of clothing from Shion's body. She lay on the floor in all her naked glory. Satoshi could hardly contain himself. He sucked her nipples as he pushed his fingers inside of her. He missed the warm feeling of her pussy sucking in his fingers. Shion was screaming. She could feel herself on the verge of another climax. The deeper Satoshi pushed his fingers inside her, the faster her orgasm came. She soaked Satoshi's hand with her love juice.

Shion kissed Satoshi's lips, and then went to his member. She took the whole thing in her mouth. Her tongue went up and down the shaft. She licked the tip to test

Satoshi, she loved it when he had a begging look in his eyes. She roughly licked the sensitive part of his member. Satoshi could feel his orgasm coming any moment. He pulled Shion's head up, and stuck his member into the depths of her sex. He listening pushed deeper into her. They moans of passion were the only audible thing around the house. This symphony of sound was brought to a glorious end; both simultaneously had their orgasm.

Shion lay naked in Satoshi's arms "That was amazing. You have no idea how badly I wanted that. I've wanted it for so long Satoshi-Kun." They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Author's Note: So guys, I want you to decide, should there be one big orgy chapter, or just lemon after lemon with K and more of the female characters review and tell me

~Fappy Day~


End file.
